Such an image recording apparatus is described in, for example, Patent Document 1. The image recording apparatus described in Patent Document 1 is provided with a table for sucking and holding a recording medium, a position determining member used to determine a position of the recording medium on the table, a moving mechanism for relatively moving an inkjet head and the table, and a UV irradiation mechanism for irradiating ink coated on the recording medium with ultraviolet rays.
FIG. 9 is a perspective view showing such a table 100, and FIG. 10 is a schematic cross-sectional view thereof.
The table 100 has a hollow shape that defines an internal space part 103 as shown in FIG. 10. On an upper surface of the table 100, suction holes 101 for sucking and holding a recording medium P are formed. The space part 103 is also connected to a vacuum pump not shown. Further erected on the upper surface of the table 100 are position determining pins 102 for determining a position of the recording medium P.
Such an image recording apparatus is also available in the form of cooling a table by a cooling mechanism (refer to Patent Documents 2 to 4).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-237603
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-324443
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-153431
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1996-114923